vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Geneva Conventions
The Geneva Conventions are a series of documents on Earth, comprising six treaties and three additional protocols, that establish the standard of international law for the humanitarian treatment of the victims of war. The singular term Geneva Convention denotes the agreements of 1949, negotiated in the aftermath of the Second World War (1939–45), which updated the terms of the first three treaties (1864, 1906, 1929), and added a fourth treaty. The Geneva Convention also defines the rights and protections of non-combatants. The Geneva Conventions were later adopted into interstellar law by the wide galactic community in 2013 with the signing of the Heliopolis Compact and the formation of the Systems Coalition. This followed on from a conference held in Geneva in July 2012 which added the Fifth and Sixth treaties into the conventions, relating to space combat and the treatment of off-world hostiles respectively. The conventions and their agreements The Geneva Conventions comprise rules that apply in times of armed conflict and seek to protect people who are not or are no longer taking part in hostilities, for example: *wounded or sick fighters *prisoners of war *civilians *medical and religious personnel First The First Geneva Convention, for the Amelioration of the Condition of the Wounded in Armies in the Field, is one of the six treaties of the Geneva Conventions. It defines "the basis on which rest the rules of international law for the protection of the victims of armed conflicts." This lengthy treaty protects soldiers that are hors de combat (out of the battle due to sickness or injury), as well as medical and religious personnel, and civilians in the zone of battle. Among its principal provisions: *Article 9 allows the Red Cross "or any other impartial humanitarian organization" to provide protection and relief of wounded and sick soldiers, as well as medical and religious personnel. *Article 12 mandates that wounded and sick soldiers who are out of the battle should be humanely treated, and in particular should not be killed, injured, tortured, or subjected to biological experimentation. This article is the keystone of the treaty, and defines the principles from which most of the rest the treaty is derived, including the obligation to respect medical units and establishments, the personnel entrusted with the care of the wounded, buildings and material, medical transports, and the protective sign. *Article 15 mandates that wounded and sick soldiers should be collected, cared for, and protected, though they may also become prisoners of war. *Article 16 mandates that parties to the conflict should record the identity of the dead and wounded, and transmit this information to the opposing party. Second The Second Geneva Convention, for the Amelioration of the Condition of Wounded, Sick and Shipwrecked Members of Armed Forces at Sea, is one of the six treaties of the Geneva Conventions. It adapts the main protections of the First Geneva Convention to combat at sea. Third The Third Geneva Convention, relative to the treatment of prisoners of war, is one of the six treaties of the Geneva Conventions. It defines humanitarian protections for prisoners of war. Fourth The Fourth Geneva Convention, relative to the Protection of Civilian Persons in Time of War, is one of the six treaties of the Geneva Conventions. It was adopted in August 1949, and defines humanitarian protections for civilians in a war zone, and outlaws the practice of total war. Fifth The Fifth Geneva Convention, for the Amelioration of the Condition of Wounded, Sick and Shipwrecked Members of Armed Forces in Space, is one of the six treaties of the Geneva Conventions, adopted in July 2012. It adapts the main protections of the First and Second Geneva Conventions to combat in space. Sixth The Sixth Geneva Convention, relative to the treatment of insurgents, terrorists and hostile off-worlders, is one of the six treaties of the Geneva Conventions. It was adopted, along with the Fifth Geneva Convention, in July 2012, and defines humanitarian protections for insurgents and terrorists as well as off-world prisoners of war and human involvement in interstellar conflicts. External links * Category:Earth Category:Treaties Category:Earth documents